


A Brilliant Game

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [81]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Arthur is trying to come up with a brilliant party game to save the day.





	A Brilliant Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: computer simulation/bag
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”This is a horrible idea for a party game, Arthur.”

 

”Not it’s not.” Arthur grabbed the bag from Martin and rummaged through the kitchen cupboards. ”It’s a brilliant talking point and you’ll train your sense of touch.”

 

”How do you train your sense of touch by putting your hands into a bag of disgusting items?” Martin wondered.

 

”They’re not disgusting,” stated Arthur. ”They’re normal, everyday objects found in any respectable home.”

 

”You just emptied an entire jar of olives in there.”

 

”I know. And I have some grapes in there too,” said Arthur proudly. ”Good luck feeling the difference between those. Not many people can do that.”

 

”Are you two ready?” Douglas’ head appeared in the kitchen doorway. ”This party is deader than Mr. Leeman.”

 

The two of them stared at him with shock.

 

”Too soon?” Douglas asked, but beckoned for them to join him in the other room. ”Well, never mind. Come on! We need some sort of entertainment, and NO we’re not playing charades!”

 

Arthur’s face fell as the hope of charades vanished, but he grabbed the bag and headed towards the sitting room. ”I’m sure this will be a great game, Skip. I might even make a proper game out of it some day? Make some money, you know. Like an app or something.”

 

”How on earth are you going to do that?”

 

”I don’t know, but you can do lots of weird things with computer simulation these days.”

 

”Somehow I don’t think the world is ready for computer simulated olives,” muttered Martin as he followed Arthur into the room with the guests.


End file.
